The present invention is directed to a device for allowing a pregnant woman, or other people, to audibly communicate with the fetus. Recent experiments and research have shown that at approximately six months of gestation, the human fetus is capable of not only hearing sounds but also discriminating among them. These experiments have also shown that a prenatal bond between a father and the fetus is possible by repeated audible communication by the father which is accomplished by speaking directly to the fetus directly adjacent to the abdomen of the mother. These studies have also shown that a fetus is able to acquire some learning, albeit minimal, by exposure to ambient aural stimulation, with the requirement being that the intensity of such sound be at least 80 decibels in a plane constituting entrance of the sound at the abdomen. However, the one person to whom prenatal bonding via oral communication would be most meaningful, mainly the mother, is the one which at present finds it most difficult simply because she is not able to speak directly in front of the abdomen, in contrast to all others.